


Tiled Walls (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hinted at smut, shower, shy!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is super self conscious when showering with Liam but gets to finally say what he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiled Walls (Ziam)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment y'all x

“Jesus, you have such beautiful hips.”

The steam fogged around them as the hot water swirled it into wisps. 

“Wh-what did you say?” Zayn mumbled, his shy eyes darting about and trying not to focus on the certain things that made his cheeks crimson with blush.

“I said that you have beautiful hips. I mean seriously, look at them, I don’t get it- they’re so slim that they barely hold up your pants, but there’s that slight little curve that just gets me so h-“ 

Zayn felt his face burning as he turned to the grey, luxuriously tiled wall, embarrassment flooding his every fibre. ”Oi, Li! I told you not to look!” He folded his arms defensively in front of him, glancing timidly across.

“Oh Zaynie, I know you’re a little conscious of yourself but I have no clue what about! Why can’t I look at you, babe? You’re so pretty, just so pretty. It’d be insane not to look, you’re a pretty much a god.”

Liam smirked as he reached out, grazing Zayn’s distinct, sharp jaw and wiping off a chain of little soap suds.

Just the slightest touch made Zayn shiver, and the idea of feeling more of Liam smothered his thoughts until it consumed him. He attempted to push the sinful notions to the back corners of his mind, running his fingers through his wet, raven hair.

“I’m nothing special, Li. I’ve never understood how you look at me like that, the way I look at you. I’m all skin and bones. I’m not strong and muscular and handsome or anything like that, not like you.”

Suddenly, Liam’s face changed, Zayn saw something flicker behind his eyes- assertion maybe, passion. 

“Zayn, I can’t even begin to fathom the way your mind works, it’s crazy- you’re so fucking beautiful, every single little bit of you is perfection. I honestly can’t get enough of you… of these eyes,” He says, moving right in front of Zayn and staring into his gorgeous, darkly rimmed eyes. 

The tension stretched tightly between them, intensifying every adrenaline-shaken breath.

“Of these hips,” His hands firmly gripped Zayn’s lower waist, tugging it roughly to his own. 

Zayn could feel his body tense, his brain overflowing with cravings and expectations and overwhelmingly good feelings.

“Or, of these stunning, soft pink lips…”

With a sudden rush, he let his shaky hands wander. Five fingers tangled themselves into the silky slips of hair at Zayn’s neck, the other hand sliding softly down past the small of his back. 

It was, to Liam’s surprise, Zayn that made a move first, closing the space between their lips with a certain desperateness and power that he hadn’t seen in him before. He liked it.  
The air around them was thick and warm and humid, it made their sticky wet skin bond even closer with every movement.

A gentle, almost inaudible moan vibrated through Liam’s lips via Zayn’s, just a tingle- but it changed him, kickstarted an electricity in veins, spurred him to kiss deeper and rougher. His every muscle joined in the motion, his tight shoulders becoming slack every time a sliver of Zayn’s tongue brushed against his own.

He wanted, needed more of Zayn, he needed intimacy- now.

On impulse or intention- Zayn couldn’t be sure- Liam lifted the Bradford boy so that his legs wrapped around his torso and pinned him hurriedly to the wall. 

It made a sharp, painful slap- Zayn’s jutted shoulder-blades providing no break to the rest of his spine from the wall. 

He hid the pain well, wincing slightly as he re-joined Liam’s soothing kiss.

“Fuck, sorry, that was a little rough…Did I hurt your back?”

“N-no baby, I’m fine… I…” Zayn mumbled something that Liam couldn’t quite catch. It was something he’d waited so many years to vocalise, to free the words from the cage of his mind. All of the killer lines like that came easily to Liam, but to him it was an ominous and unfamiliar world he hadn’t yet had the courage to breach.

“What was that, love?”

A fear of rejection to the utmost degree, a phobia, a nightmare.

Zayn attached his lips to Liam’s neck, just under his jaw, sucking softly at the flesh.

“I love you.”

His lips still hovered on Liam’s tanned skin as he cringed at the silence that ensued, only the rushing water providing solace from the painful awkwardness.

“You… you don’t have to say it back or anything…” 

Liam felt something rush through him, a tingle of anxiety mixed with euphoric elation.

“No, it’s not like that at all, no. I just… I wasn’t expecting that, baby-boy. I…”

He swallowed back a billion buzzing thoughts, and it was in that moment he realised that he’d never said ‘I love you’. Not out loud, to anyone. His heart soared to a place he’d never explored, but he figured that if this is what it was to love than he never wanted to leave. He leaned close to Zayn, their foreheads tilting gently together.

“I…I love…I love you too Zayn.” He discovered he quite liked this too.

The sparkle that appeared on the surface of Zayn’s precious hazel eyes held the sentiment behind every kiss they’d ever shared, every moment, every passionate night, every dusty-pink morning- all in a beautiful glimmer.

“Now I’ve finally gotten that off my chest, thank the lord, there is only one thing left on my agenda.”

“And that is?”

Zayn slipped a hand between their tightly pressed bodies, meekly tracing Liam with the palm of his hand.

“I love you Liam, and I wanna show you… just….how….much…”


End file.
